Our Destiny
by masterturtle
Summary: Kinley, Winter, Averi and Kinley's younger sister Annaliza get sucked into the world of Naruto. What happens when Averi reveals something to the girls that will forever change their lives, in the end will they be able to handle it and stay or break down and find a way back home?
1. Chapter 1: Second Family

**_Hey, so this is my second story and so far my favorite(: sooo please make me happy and review and tell me whether or not you like it. Please review,follow and favorite. I would really appreciate it(:_**

**_Chapter 1:_**

**_Hello there my little minions, I'm Kinley Springs and this is my story._**

**_My mom and dad decided that they wanted to go on a date Saturday night. The night I was having my sleepover with my best friends Winter and Averi. Okay now I know what you're thinking what's wrong with that? Well I'll tell you what's wrong! I have to babysit my hyper 10 year old sister Annaliza. Saturday night is going to be complete torture!_**

**_It's a hot Wednesday afternoon and I am waiting for Winter to come over and yes I know what you're thinking who names there daughter Winter? Well meet her parents and then you won't ask questions. I was watching Naruto Shippuden when I heard a key unlocking the door and then a very annoying yell. "Hey bitches I'm home!" Winter shouted as she entered the house. "Hey Winter, I'm in the living room!" I called from my spot on the couch. "Hey, What's up babe? Have you guys gone grocery shopping lately?" Winter asked before sitting down. I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, mom and dad knew you were coming."_**

**_Winter smiled at that. Me and Winter have been friends since kindergarten. That first day of school Winter and I were insta-friends. So pretty much she is part of the family (Hints, that's why she has a key.) My parents love her. She is there 3rd daughter. Now Averi, Winter and I met her in 4th grade. She was the reason for my very first fight. She was always being bullied by Dana Flawer and her twin brother David. They bullied her because she wasn't like them. She watched anime and always talked about different shows especially Naruto. Winter and I never really talked to her, we never really talked to anyone. We had each other._**

**_One day during recess we were talking and swinging when we heard Dana and David laughing. We stopped swinging when we saw them picking on little Averi. This time they were pulling at her hair, Averi had died her hair blue and they were making fun of her and making her cry. Then David pushed her. I don't know what happened but something snapped inside of me. I got off the swing and stomped over to them like the little bad ass I am. I grabbed David by the back of his shirt and turned him around to look at me. "Who do you think you are?!" I said angrily. "Stay out of this, you aren't in this!" David replied. "Leave her alone. Also, If I want to get in this I will!" I yelled. "Are you going to make me?" He asked. He then pushed me. "So, you want to play it like that huh?" I asked, sounding a bit annoyed, this had made me more angry than I already was._**

**_I got up and balled up my fist. I didn't even think about it, I punched him right square in the nose, I heard it crack and a loud scream. David fell to the ground holding his nose and rolling around the ground crying. There was blood everywhere. I ignored David and looked over at Averi. She had stopped crying and was smiling at me. I smiled back and held my hand out to her. She took it and I helped her up. From that day on Averi, Winter and I were best friends._**

**_Averi had eventually by 6th grade gotten Winter and I hooked on Naruto. Averi's favorite character was the main character Naruto Uzumaki, Winter's favorite character was the potty mouth Hidan, and my favorite character was Gaara, him and Naruto were kind of the same. They both had demons sealed inside of him. Gaara used to be a killer but everything changed when Naruto showed him a different path when he was 16. All three of us have watched every single episode of Naruto that has aired on TV. "Alright, well I'm going to get something to eat." Winter said as she had gotten up. "Alright Winter, I'll be in here." I replied to her. As she headed for the kitchen I heard her ask "Okay, do you want anything?" "Hmm, Sure. Get me the Doritos." I called back. About five minutes later Winter came back with some leftover pizza and the Doritos. "Hey Kinley, is Averi supposed to come over today?" Winter asked. "I'm not sure, she never said anything about it." I said to her. Winter looked at me and said "Well you should call her and tell her to get her white ass over here!"_**

**_I picked up my phone and started to dial her number when the front door opened but no one was there. Winter looked at me wide eyed. I got up quickly and slammed the door shut and locked it. "Well, that was creepy as fuck!" Winter said as she looked at me with wide eyes. I was going to agree with her when there was a loud bang in the kitchen. Both Winter and I jumped. "Uh Kinley, I think Someone is in the house." Winter whispered softly, sounding a bit scared. We heard walking towards us. I whispered to Winter. "Get in the closet!" She quickly got in the closet with me right behind her. The footsteps got louder. The air around us started to feel suffocating. I ended up touching a baseball bat behind me. I decided that I was going to hit the intruder with it. I opened the door and..._**

**_Sorry about the cliffhanger but that's how I wrote it in my book(: I hoped you liked it! Don't forget to please Review, follow, and favorite(: _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I opened the door ready to hit the intruder when instead of finding some scary guy with a gun or a knife I found Averi sitting on the couch eating the Doritos. "Hey guys, what's up?" Averi said as she greeted us as we came out of the closet. "What's up? I just about shit myself that's what's up!" Winter said. She was a bit mad. I didn't blame Winter because I was sorta mad too."Um Averi, how did you get in here? The back door was locked." I said sounding confused. "Easy, I crawled through the doggie door." Averi said before smiling at me. "Uh, why?" I asked. "I don't know, I just felt like it. And why do you even have a doggie door when you don't have a dog?" Averi asked me. I sighed. "I don't know, it just came with the house." Before we knew it Averi was laughing. "You guys are so easy to scare!" She said as she laughed. Winter was glaring at her angrily. "And you're real easy to kill!" Winter growled before running toward Averi. She was now chasing her around the house, I went back to sitting on the couch and eating my Doritos, and watching Naruto. Soon enough they'll tire themselves out._**

**_I waited for about ten minutes until they finally fell to the ground. "Do you guys need some water?" I asked them. They both nodded their heads. I got up off the couch and went to the kitchen for two water bottles. I then went back to them and handed them the bottles. "So," I heard Averi begin speaking, "where are you parents and Annaliza?" She asked. "Mom and dad are at work, and I dropped Annaliza off at her friends. She'll be there until Saturday." I said as I answered her question. "Oh okay. Well, I told my parents that I was staying here tonight." Averi said cheerfully. "I'm staying here too!" Winter shouted. "kk, well who wants to watch the first season of Naruto.?" I asked. Averi and Winter both eagerly shouted "I do!" at the same time. "Oh, Yo what time is it?" Avery asked. "Oh wow, it's already 4:50pm. Mom and dad should be getting home soon." I said to my friend.  
_**

**_"Hey, we should order some Pizza. I'm starving." Winter said as she complained about her growling belly. "But, we just had pizza last night." I said to her. "Oh Oh! I vote Taco Bell!" Avery said as she jumped up from her seat. "ooh! Taco Bell sounds even better!" Winter said in agreement. I stood up and looked at them. "Well, let's go girls." I said before grabbing the keys to my 2012 red four door Ford truck and heading outside. We soon got to Taco Bell and ordered the twelve taco box, some drinks, and so cinna sticks. Best food ever! When we got back to the house my parents were already home. "Hey sweetie, you girls hungry?" My mother Danielle asked when we walked inside. "No thanks mom, we just got Taco Bell. Want some?" I offered. "No thank you sweetheart." My mom replied. "Alrighty." I said before getting ready to head to the living room. "Hey Kinley, can you pick your sister up from Rose's Saturday morning?" Mom asked. "Sure mom." I said before winter spoke. "Oh yeah mom, Averi and I are staying the night tonight." "Alright dear. Well girls I'll be upstairs and your dad is going to the bar, so if you need me just get me." Mom said to us. Simultaneously we all said "Alright." "Anyone other than me want to watch Twilight?" Winter suggested. "Sure!" Avery said happily. She and Winter loved Twilight as did I. "Ight." I said to the two of them. We watched all of the Twilight movies and then decided to go to bed._**

**_Next Morning:_**

**_I woke up around 10am. Averi and Winter were still asleep. Those lazy bums. I decided on making eggs, bacon, and chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. I was halfway done with breakfast with dumb and dumber decided they would wake up. "Mmm! That looks and smells good!" Winter said to me as she looked at the food I was making. Averi looked at me and said "Lee-Lee I think I want to marry you!" I laughed softly before asking "Really, then where's my ring?" Averi then began to look around. "Got any paper and tape?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "uh! I'll be right back!" she said before quickly running upstairs and became out of sight. "I have a feeling that weirdo is going to make you a paper ring." Winter said to me. Not six minutes later she came back down with a big grin on her face. She got down on one knee and said "Kinley Elizabeth Springs, will you marry me?" I started to pretend cry, wave my hands in front of my face, and continuously said 'oh my god.' I finally said yes. She then put the paper and red duct tape ring on my left ring finger. "Yay! Congratulations! Now I want some cake!" Winter said to us. "Well I don't have any cake but I do have pancakes, Eggs, and Bacon. And it's about done so lets eat!" I said to them._**

**_We began to eat and we started talking about how awesome it would be if we actually lived in the Naruto world. Around 12:20pm we had finished. We then went into the living room and watched Naruto until about 3pm. Averi had then decided that she wanted to go shopping. So we went to the mall until about 6:30pm. We bought so much stuff! We got home around 8pm because we went to a restaurant to eat. When we finally got home we were dead tired. Winter and Averi decided to stay again. We each took a shower and got into our pajamas. "Let's watch Naruto until we fall asleep." Averi said before pointing at the TV. "Okay, season one or season two?" Winter asked before yawning. "Season two!" I said. Winter nodded and put the DVD in. We then sat down on my bed and watched from one to episode ten until we all fell asleep._**

**_I woke up at 9:30am, and guess who is still asleep? Winter and Averi. Instead of waking them up I decided to get ready and pick up Annaliza. I was ready and got in my truck. It was a ten minute drive to Rose's house. I got there and rang the doorbell. Annaliza ran right out and into the truck. Here come the headaches! Soon Annaliza and I had gotten home. Averi and Winter were awake. "Hey! I'm home!" Annaliza called. Winter stood up and ran to Annaliza yelling "MY LITTLE MINNIE ME!" "Did you miss me?" She asked Winter. "Of course I did buttercup." Winter said before hugging my little sister. Annaliza looked over at Averi. "How about you? Did you miss me?" Averi nodded and grinned " Duh, who couldn't miss you!" she replied. "Anybody who doesn't have a personality." Annaliza said as she looked up at me before turning to Averi. "Damn straight." Averi agreed. Annaliza looked back to me and asked "Kinley can we get Chinese tonight?" I sighed, "I don't know." "Please _****_Lee-Lee_**!" she begged. "Yeah, please **_Lee-Lee." Averi chimed in. "Ugh fine." I sighed as I gave in to them. We went to a place called China Town and we ate a lot. Annaliza and Winter are fattys. _**

**__****_At the end of our meal we each got a fortune cookie. I cracked it open and read it. 'Never question your destiny.' Was what it said. Alrighty then... "Dudes look at mine!" Winter said as she showed us what her fortune was. It read 'never let anyone choose your destiny for you.' "Look at mine!" Averi said as she too showed us. Hers read 'never be afraid to show your true self.' "Lookie at mine!" Annaliza said to us all. 'You never know where life can take you.' Was what hers said. "Hey Kinley, what does your say?" Winter asked me. I showed them. "Alright then.." Avery sighed. "Uh, Okay. I've gotten a lot of fortune cookies but I have never gotten ones like these." Winter stated, she was right we never had gotten any like these before. I didn't know whether to believe them or not. "Well it's probably nothing. Let's just go home now." I said as I thought about the fortunes we had gotten. Averi's voice had gotten my attention."Hey Lee-Lee do you mind taking me home? I just come back tomorrow afternoon." "Me two Rock Lee." Winter chimed in. I glared at her, She and Averi decided that they should give me the nickname when we were younger because my name is Kinley. So you can guess that I don't like the nickname. "Yeah, yeah I'll drive you home." I said, sounding annoyed._**  


**__****_I drove them both home. Afterwards Annaliza and I went straight home. It was dark by the time we got there. All the lights were out in out house. Hm, I guess mom and dad are asleep. "Hey Anna I'm going to go to my room and get on my laptop, if you need me you know where I am." I said to my sister before heading upstairs. "Okay." She said to me. I went to my room and picked up my laptop and decided to get on a Naruto chat site. _**

**__****_After about ten minutes of being on it a person that had their username as Gaara had started messaging me. 'Hello there, how are you doing tonight?' He asked. 'Eh, I'm alright. How about you?' I replied. He replied with, 'I could be better, I'm a little sore from training.' That interested me. 'What are you training for?' I asked him. 'Uh, the Olympics.' he answered. 'Awesome, so I might see you on TV?' I had asked him. It took a mine for him to respond. When he did he said, 'um, yeah sure.' 'cool, cool. (: ' I said to him. He then started to ask me about my photo. 'Is that really you in the picture?' He asked. 'Yeah (:' Was what I replied back. 'Well i must say that you are beautiful.' Gaara had said to me. I smiled. 'Awee thank you!' I replied. Gaara then said 'You are very much welcome.'_**

**__****_Gaara's P.O.V._**

**__****_She said it was her real picture so I looked at the one that I 'secretly' borrowed from Tsunade. So this is Tsunade and Orochimaru's daughter huh? I wonder if Naruto is having any luck finding out about Ino's secret sister Averi. We accidentally heard about Averi from Ino._**

**__****_Averi's P.O.V_**

**__****_After Kinley dropped me off at home I went straight upstairs to my room and got onto my laptop. I decided to get onto a Naruto chatting website. As soon as I got onto it someone whose username was Naruto Uzumaki had messaged me. 'Hey there Averi!' Naruto greeted me. 'Hehe well hello there Naruto.' I replied. 'uh, how do you know my name?' He asked. 'Your username is Naruto Uzumaki.' I pointed out. 'Oh! hehe that's right!' he said after realizing it. I couldn't help but to laugh a little before replying back. 'Yeah, duh silly! :D' 'So, do you like ramen?' Naruto asked. 'No I don't like ramen...' I began, but Naruto replied before I could send another message. 'Oh, I see. :(' I then replied back saying 'You didn't let me finish! I don't like ramen, I fucking love it!' 'All right! I declare you as my new BEST FRIEND!' Naruto replied. I laughed softly. 'Alrighty.' I said to him.  
_**

**__****_Naruto's P.O.V._**

**__****_I looked up any information that they had for Averi. It turns out they sent her to another world when she was only five. It says that the people who ended up adopting her had the last name Reneh. So her name is Averi Reneh. Hm, weird name. I got on the computer and found this website. I found Averi and started talking to her. After seven minutes of talking to her I desperately wanted to be friends with her and get to know her better! So I was extremely happy when she said she would be my friend._**

**__****_Winters P.O.V._**

**__****_Kinley dropped me off after Averi. I went inside and went straight for the fridge to find food. I know you must all think that I'm really fat but I'm not! I'm actually really skinny. I just have a high metabolism. I went up to my room with my lays potato chips ad got onto my laptop. I got on a Naruto chat website. Almost a minute later a guy whose screen name was Hidan started messaging me. His first message was 'You're fucking hot!' I grinned and typed back a reply. 'Thanks bitch.' 'You're fucking welcome so what's your sexy ass up to?' He asked me. 'Oh, you know. Just being fucking sexy. You?' I asked. 'Just thinking about how I'm going to fuck you all night long.' He typed back. 'Oh, well that's attractive.' I typed back to him. 'really?' He questioned. 'No, I was just fucking with you.' I smiled. I was enjoying this conversation a bit. 'Hm, you're a bitch. I like you.' He said to me. I laughed. 'Well that's a first. Nobody gas ever liked me being a bitch before.' I sent to him and waited for a reply. 'You're not just a bitch, you're a hot bitch.' _**

**__****_Hidan's P.O.V._**

**__****_I can't believe this was Itachi's sister. She actually seems like she had a personality. The only reason I know he has a sister is because I overheard him talking to Kisame. _**

**__****_Itachi and Kisame's conversation_**

**__****_"So how come you don't feel bad for killing your parents?" Kisame asked Itachi. Itachi looked at him and said "Because I have a younger sister, she's Sasuke's twin. She was born premature. My parents didn't think she would make it so they gave her away, and guess what, she made it." "How do you know this?" Kisame asked in a puzzled voice. "There is a girl named Averi Yamanaka from the Yamanaka clan." Itachi replied. "Okay, so how does she know?" Kisame questioned. "As a young child she got sick, her parents tried multiple things but she never got any better so they gave her up to another family." Itachi explained. "And let me guess, she got better." Kisame replied. Itachi nodded before speaking. "Yes, from time to time Averi will come to visit me and give me updates about Winter."_**

**__****_End of Conversation._**

**__****_Hmm, so her name is Winter, Hidan thought silently._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey, so this is my second story and so far my favorite(: sooo please make me happy and review and tell me whether or not you like it. Please review,follow and favorite. I would really appreciate it(:_**

**_Chapter 1:_**

**_Hello there my little minions, I'm Kinley Springs and this is my story._**

**_My mom and dad decided that they wanted to go on a date Saturday night. The night I was having my sleepover with my best friends Winter and Averi. Okay now I know what you're thinking what's wrong with that? Well I'll tell you what's wrong! I have to babysit my hyper 10 year old sister Annaliza. Saturday night is going to be complete torture!_**

**_It's a hot Wednesday afternoon and I am waiting for Winter to come over and yes I know what you're thinking who names there daughter Winter? Well meet her parents and then you won't ask questions. I was watching Naruto Shippuden when I heard a key unlocking the door and then a very annoying yell. "Hey bitches I'm home!" Winter shouted as she entered the house. "Hey Winter, I'm in the living room!" I called from my spot on the couch. "Hey, What's up babe? Have you guys gone grocery shopping lately?" Winter asked before sitting down. I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, mom and dad knew you were coming."_**

**_Winter smiled at that. Me and Winter have been friends since kindergarten. That first day of school Winter and I were insta-friends. So pretty much she is part of the family (Hints, that's why she has a key.) My parents love her. She is there 3rd daughter. Now Averi, Winter and I met her in 4th grade. She was the reason for my very first fight. She was always being bullied by Dana Flawer and her twin brother David. They bullied her because she wasn't like them. She watched anime and always talked about different shows especially Naruto. Winter and I never really talked to her, we never really talked to anyone. We had each other._**

**_One day during recess we were talking and swinging when we heard Dana and David laughing. We stopped swinging when we saw them picking on little Averi. This time they were pulling at her hair, Averi had died her hair blue and they were making fun of her and making her cry. Then David pushed her. I don't know what happened but something snapped inside of me. I got off the swing and stomped over to them like the little bad ass I am. I grabbed David by the back of his shirt and turned him around to look at me. "Who do you think you are?!" I said angrily. "Stay out of this, you aren't in this!" David replied. "Leave her alone. Also, If I want to get in this I will!" I yelled. "Are you going to make me?" He asked. He then pushed me. "So, you want to play it like that huh?" I asked, sounding a bit annoyed, this had made me more angry than I already was._**

**_I got up and balled up my fist. I didn't even think about it, I punched him right square in the nose, I heard it crack and a loud scream. David fell to the ground holding his nose and rolling around the ground crying. There was blood everywhere. I ignored David and looked over at Averi. She had stopped crying and was smiling at me. I smiled back and held my hand out to her. She took it and I helped her up. From that day on Averi, Winter and I were best friends._**

**_Averi had eventually by 6th grade gotten Winter and I hooked on Naruto. Averi's favorite character was the main character Naruto Uzumaki, Winter's favorite character was the potty mouth Hidan, and my favorite character was Gaara, him and Naruto were kind of the same. They both had demons sealed inside of him. Gaara used to be a killer but everything changed when Naruto showed him a different path when he was 16. All three of us have watched every single episode of Naruto that has aired on TV. "Alright, well I'm going to get something to eat." Winter said as she had gotten up. "Alright Winter, I'll be in here." I replied to her. As she headed for the kitchen I heard her ask "Okay, do you want anything?" "Hmm, Sure. Get me the Doritos." I called back. About five minutes later Winter came back with some leftover pizza and the Doritos. "Hey Kinley, is Averi supposed to come over today?" Winter asked. "I'm not sure, she never said anything about it." I said to her. Winter looked at me and said "Well you should call her and tell her to get her white ass over here!"_**

**_I picked up my phone and started to dial her number when the front door opened but no one was there. Winter looked at me wide eyed. I got up quickly and slammed the door shut and locked it. "Well, that was creepy as fuck!" Winter said as she looked at me with wide eyes. I was going to agree with her when there was a loud bang in the kitchen. Both Winter and I jumped. "Uh Kinley, I think Someone is in the house." Winter whispered softly, sounding a bit scared. We heard walking towards us. I whispered to Winter. "Get in the closet!" She quickly got in the closet with me right behind her. The footsteps got louder. The air around us started to feel suffocating. I ended up touching a baseball bat behind me. I decided that I was going to hit the intruder with it. I opened the door and..._**

**_Sorry about the cliffhanger but that's how I wrote it in my book(: I hoped you liked it! Don't forget to please Review, follow, and favorite(: _**


End file.
